


下擒上答Chapter50 证明

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter50 证明

“现在呢？最后一题，小渊要好好答哦……”  
池虞半轻不重地咬了下顾渊的耳朵，暂时停了拨弄笔的动作。  
“答不对也没关系，大不了……还有附加题。”  
听懂池虞的暗示，顾渊一阵哆嗦，精疲力竭加上痛楚彻骨，干脆一气将脑中所有“三”打头的成语都说出来：“三阳开泰、三足鼎立、三迭阳关……三、三绝韦编……”  
哪知竟一个都没蒙对，池虞语作惋惜，“啧，全错咯。”  
而后慢悠悠地给出正确答案：“是三花聚顶……也可以说，三缄其口。”  
“呃——先生真……聪明……”顾渊违心地奉承道。  
池虞低笑：“小渊也很棒，比以前耐操……劳多了。”  
说着动了动小穴中的笔，好巧不巧戳到某个敏感点，刺激得顾渊猛地惊叫出声。  
“啊——”  
这声音在顾渊听来沉涩喑哑，犹如被无力拉响的断弦二胡，却不想成了池虞耳里的曼妙乐曲，勾得他情欲大动，胯下的硬物愈发膨胀，几乎按捺不住要把顾渊翻过来做个痛快。  
只是那样未免无趣了些。  
“小渊知道有哪些成语是‘四’开头的吗？”池虞故意说。  
顾渊一张脸唰地惨白如纸，像被丢进了冰窖似的，四肢都大幅抖动起来。  
除了抛弃所有尊严意志去苦苦哀求，他实在不知该怎么做了。  
“我真的……不行了……再、再多一支……我就要……要晕过去了……”顾渊使劲支起身子，扭过头看向池虞，让那狠心人清楚地瞧见他的痛苦和乞怜，同时还要笑着，“那样的话……我就不能……不能好好服侍先生了……求、求求您……放过……我这回吧……”  
“好啊，小渊答对了附加题，就不再增加了。”  
“……四面……碰壁。”  
顾渊虚脱地趴回去，勉力想出一个稍微搭边的词。  
反正他已经是破罐子破摔，大不了真地晕给池虞看，那他还可以早点解脱。  
池虞安静了几秒，笑起来，“答得好。”  
其实他也没有标准答案，也完全可以否定顾渊的答案，可他看见顾渊脆弱无助的可怜样，心里终是冒出不忍。  
顾渊由衷松了口气，不想池虞仍是没有拔出他后庭的异物，仅是将他翻了过来。  
“小渊享受了，也帮帮我吧。”  
享受？？？  
享受他个鬣狗叼来的臭鼬！  
还没詈骂完，顾渊便眼睁睁看着池虞把自己剥了个干净，接着坚实的胸膛压下，密密麻麻的吻覆上他的唇瓣。  
如果可以，顾渊希望池虞一直像现在这样，只动口，不动下体那硕大硬粗的器官。  
“……”  
一分钟后，面对顶在他下颌，只消微微一抬，就能喂进他嘴里的阴茎，顾渊不由为适才的莽撞许愿懊悔不迭。  
顾渊由眼及脸淌满了哀切的泪水，喉头又滚起恶心的感觉，逼自己说出极羞辱的话：“我已经替先生……口过了，我技术不好，可不可以……可不可以换个……地方？”  
他的底线一再放低，尺度一再破限，如今竟已沦落到请求强奸犯换方式强奸他的地步。  
当真可悲。  
但也只能这样，两害相权取其轻，他只怕再被迫含一次那足可以撑爆他口腔的东西，就要一口呕出，彻底戳穿“深爱先生”的谎言，届时岂非全盘皆输？  
忍辱偷生，说来不易，做来更难。  
“不好。”  
池虞眼神逐渐迷离，口中喘着粗气，手指毫不怜惜地重重揉了揉顾渊的嘴唇，“小渊越是生涩羞怯，就越是令我兴奋。后面当然也很美味，可是若是能同时填饱上下两处，小渊不是更满足吗？”  
变态！变态！  
顾渊收紧手指，舌尖咬出血来，嗓音神态却还是雨媚云娇：“先生说的是……先生……高兴怎样就怎样吧……”  
怎知闻言池虞反倒沉下了眉头，茶色眼眸里闪过危险的暗光，“小渊这话听起来可不像想让我‘高兴’啊。”  
顾渊心头一跳，忙道：“对、对不起，是我没表达好……我的意思是，先生高兴……就是我的荣幸了。”  
池虞仍不满意，微眯起眼，捏住顾渊的下巴，“我怎么感觉不到你的高兴？”  
语气似浸过腊月里的冰湖水：“小渊不是在诓骗我吧？”  
顾渊后背一凛，感受到后方转扭笔的力度加大，接连戳到本就脆弱的嫩肉，尖锐的痛针扎般袭来，他不禁龇牙咧嘴，泪珠大颗大颗地滚落。  
“怎……怎么可能呢？我只是……”  
“不要用反问句回话。”池虞莫名其妙地黑脸说了一句，“我问你，你只能肯定或者陈述，明白了吗？”  
疼痛刺激下，顾渊忍不住瑟缩后穴，却又因碰触到伤口而加重痛感，大脑无暇思考，只能连连点头，“我、我明白了，先生，我没有骗您，只是、只是……确实……”  
“确实什么？”  
“确实……不如先生直接……干我……爽……”  
短短几个字倏地惹起池虞的汹汹性欲，胯下灼物猛地一个鲤鱼打挺，砸到顾渊唇边。  
顾渊一阵恍惚，刹那间居然想起小时候贪玩跑进菜园，冷不丁被蔓上的大丝瓜撞了头，当时也是那么地疼。  
那时和现在一样，他都疼得呼天嚎地；却又完全不一样——哭完之后，再也不会有妈妈帮他擦眼泪了……  
这么一想，胸腔里的酸苦乍然喷涌上来，眼圈胀得发痛。  
池虞浑然不知顾渊的难过痛苦，还一味沉溺在情人的温柔美好中，出口的声音亦是沙哑低沉，“小渊如此热情，叫我怎么招架得住？”  
话音方落，黑云压城般的狂吻就盖了下来。  
“证明给我看。”  
池虞终于拔出那些可怖刑具，转而用手指刮擦起外圈褶皱，“证明你说的，我上你，是你的荣幸。”  
“……”  
“证明你心甘情愿，承接我给予你的一切。”  
顾渊顿时猜透眼前俊美无双的男人的卑劣念头，无非是要将他的羞耻心一俱击碎，让他趴下就趴下，让他舔脚就舔脚，如同一只只懂讨主人欢心丧失自我的狗。  
没有过多的犹豫，顾渊强力克制住震颤的身体，哭一般地笑着：“那先生喜欢什么样的体位呢？”  
池虞笑了笑，肖似截胫剖心的残暴君王，极美的眼瞥向身下卑贱至极的奴隶，嘴边勾起一抹笑意，“抱住你的腿，张开。”  
顾渊闭了闭眼，认命地将大腿抬起、掰开。  
“乖。”  
池虞总算恩赐一般举起昂扬，对准入口，迫不及待地冲进顾渊为他敞开的狭小秘道。  



End file.
